The Accident
by AngelicMelly
Summary: What would happen if there was a horrible accident and Bella was badly hurt. Who will be there to help her recover? BellaxEmmett; M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I'm actually going to attempt a story... so please stick with me. The writting will get better as I go along, since I haven't written a story in like 4 years. O.o So, I'm a little rusty. ****I'm even rusty with the whole OOC and AU things. I'll just let you know that I don't always like to stick with the original story and pairings. That's what fanfics are about. Also, I'll probably add some lemons in later chapters, for those of you who like them. ^.^ Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, or any of the other books or characters.**

**Summary: What would happen if there was a bad accident and Bella got hurt. Who will be there to help her recover? Sorry about the bad summary... I don't want to ruin anything though!!!**

* * *

**.:BPOV:.**

_**~Flashback~**_

_I settled back into the comfortable seat of the silver Volvo, sighing at the warmth coming from the heat vents. I close my eyes and smile happily as one of Edwards' hands lay on my left thigh, gently stroking my leg through my jeans. We had just got back from eating dinner at my favorite restaurant. Tonight was our two year anniversary. Two years since we fell in love. Two years since we became inseperable. Two years since I found out he and his entire family were vampires. _

_Regardless of my wanting to become a vampire too, so that I might be worthy of being with Edward...I'm still a human. Edward was adamant about keeping me this way for a few more years at least, much to my dismay. No matter my argument, he always had an excuse. It was so annoying having to fight with him that lately I didn't bring up the subject at all. _

_We were on our way to his house to spend the rest of the evening with his family. I'd become quite close to all of them, except for maybe Rosalie. She never liked me... I'm not sure why. I usually just shrug it off and try to ignore her, since the only things that come out of her mouth are always mean and spiteful. Even towards her boy-toy Emmett. I feel really sorry for what he has to put up with... _

_I shake my head and bring myself back to the present, back to Edward and away from Emmett. Out of the corner of my eye I see him watching me. _

_"What?" I ask as I turn towards him, smiling and blushing at the same time. _

_"You're absolutely beautiful, Bella." He gives me his crooked, sexy smile and I roll my eyes._

_"You're just flattering me, so that I won't tell Rosalie what you said about her tonight." He laughed at me and shook his head, his eyes never leaving mine. I looked at the speedometer and winced, still not used to him going so fast. My truck would die before it could even reach 60 mph, yet alone 100. Which is probably why he insisted we take his car. _

_"Edward... could you please watch the road? You're making me nervous over here."_

_"You don't trust me, Bella?" He pouted and I sighed, he really was one of the sexiest "people" I've ever seen. Especially when he pouted like that, it made me want to scoot over and kiss him for hours. _

_"You know I do, I just... EDWARD, LOOK OUT!!!" I screamed as I saw a huge deer in the middle of the road, its eyes wide with fright and it's large form frozen in surprise. Edward reached out his right arm, trying to keep me back against my seat as he swerved and slid along the wet road._

_The last thing I remember were my screams and the car swerving fast into a large spruce tree, head on. Then the darkness took over. _

_**~End Flashback~**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Voila... Chapter 1. I know it's kinda short, but I thought I'd keep everything after the flashback seperate. Sorry if there are spelling or grammar errors. Please Read and Review, whether it is good or bad. If it's bad tell me why so that I can take your complaints into consideration. Thank you!**


	2. Bella Wakes Up

**Thank you to those who have reviewed already! I hope that this chapter is better than the last!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, or any of the books or characters. Unless I decide to throw in my own character in the mix. Could happen. =P**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bella Wakes Up**

**.:BPOV:.**

_Where am I... and why do I hear beeping?_ I moan and try to open my eyes, the darkness behind my eyelids and the nightmare I just had making me panic a little. Even though I was old enough to know better I'm still a little afraid of the dark and not being able to move made it ten times worse.

"She's about to wake up." I heard a small, pixie-like voice through the haze and the beeping. I struggled with my eyelids again, willing them to open. Slowly I started to see a thin white light, which got larger as my eyes opened all the way. I blinked and stared at the white ceiling above me.

"Bella! You're awake." The pixie voice said, I knew that voice. Then a face blocked my view, a girl with spiky black hair was smiling down at me and it looked like she was hopping.

I tried to speak, but my throat refused to work properly. I frowned, the movement hurt my face and I winced, which hurt my face even more. I felt the bed moving underneath me. That was odd. All of a sudden I wasn't staring at the ceiling anymore, but at a crowded room with everyone staring at me. I looked at the people and automatically new who the big muscled guy with dark hair was... Emmett. I blushed and would have fidgeted if I were just able to move my fingers without them hurting.

Everyone in the room smiled at me, but their eyes held sadness. I looked around as much as I could without moving my head and saw the reason for the beeping, a heart monitor was to my left and next to it was an IV bag. I knew then where I was. Being accident prone as I was this place ended up being my home away from home, a hospital. For the life of me, I couldn't remember why I would need to be in a hospital. I sat there and thought about it a few minutes until I remembered that nightmare I just had. Maybe it wasn't a nightmare. I started to panic again, the beeping from the heart monitor going faster and faster.

"Bella, you need to calm down. I know you can't speak right now, but everything is alright. I promise." The man with blonde hair and a white jacket stepped closer to me, trying to calm me down. I knew that face, but some things were still a bit hazy and I couldn't quite place it yet. I relaxed and sighed.

"Much better, thank you Bella. I'm sure you'd like some answers. I need you to first tell me if you remember anything that happened to you. Since you can't speak, do you think you can blink your eyes for me? Once for no and twice for yes?"

I blinked my eyes twice and he gave me a radiant smile, his white teeth almost sparkling before he kept speaking. "Do you remember anything about what happened to you?" I blinked twice again.

"Okay, that's a good start. Bella, you were in a coma. When that happens sometimes your memory gets a little jumbled, so I wanted to make sure that I didn't surprise you with my next words. You'll be able to speak again soon, for some reason your seat belt was laying more towards your neck than your shoulder and it pressed against your throat leaving it bruised. Also we had to feed you through a tube and that will make your throat sore as well." He sat on the side of my bed and took my right hand gently in his, the cold hand making my hand hurt a little less. I was finally able to see my hand, nothing seemed to be broken but it was dark purple and there was a large bandage covering the side of my arm, from my pinky to my elbow.

"The accident that you and Edward were in, was a week ago. You were in a coma that long. When you both hit the tree it pretty much totaled the car. You're very lucky to be alive, sweety. You suffered a few broken ribs, there are bruises on your chest from the seat belt and Edward's arm holding you back. As you can see, you have a very large cut on your arm, it needed some stitches in the deeper areas. You had a dislocated shoulder, but it was set and shouldn't pain you too much. And..." When he paused I looked up at him, this was going to be bad. His fingers tightened a little on mine and my eyes started to tear up.

"Bella... when the car crashed the front and side of the car pretty much caved in, crushing your legs and breaking several bones. It took Edward awhile to pry the metal and plastic away from you carefully. It turns out, sweety, that it'll take awhile for all those bones to heal correctly. If they don't we might not be able to get you up and going again." I stared at him with wide eyes. _Was he telling me I might not be able to walk again?_

Before Carlisle could finish with his diagnosis I slipped away again, letting the darkness take me to a place where I hoped I could figure out what all this meant.

**.:EMPOV:.**

I stood waiting with the others as Bella woke up, it was hard to look at her. She didn't look like the same girl, almost every part of her skin was covered with bruises. If I could cry I would have quite a few times this past week since Edward called the house and told us what happened. I haven't really talked to Edward since the accident. I guess I blame him for both the accident and her being a human still. If she were a vampire the accident wouldn't have fazed her at all, she would have walked away like Edward had. He was just so stubborn it made me want to pound some sense into him.

I smiled slightly like everyone else when her bed was moved to sit her upright to face us. I really didn't feel like smiling, but I wanted to make this as easy as possible for her. Her eyes passed over Alice and the rest of the family, her eyes looked confused. _Did she not remember us? _I bit my lip in panic, surely she didn't lose her memory too. She looked at me and suddenly her features calmed before she blushed. I smiled at her. _She does remember, thank goodness. _

When Carlisle kept telling her about what happened and what her injuries were I wanted to walk over there and hug her close to me, to keep her safe, but I knew I couldn't. Then he started to tell her about her legs and I tensed up, ready for her reaction. I couldn't imagine how anyone would take that news. Not being able to walk, having your whole life turned upside down. It was something I never really had to think about for ages, not since I was human. If I could, though, I would gladly take Bella's place. When she fainted I rushed to her side and took her hand, the one that Carlisle didn't have. My fingers stroked over the back of her hand gently. I hope no one noticed how weird I was acting.

The truth is, when Edward met Bella I secretly wanted her for my own. She was sweet, caring and oh so beautiful. The only thing Rosalie had was her beauty, and even that can't cover up the evil that's inside her sometimes. I was with Rosalie because she chose me, and because it made life for me and everyone else much easier. So I took her abuse and tried to make the best of it. The good news was that I got to see alot of Bella, maybe not the way I wanted but it was all I might ever have.

I sighed to myself, looking around to make sure no one noticed my day dreaming. Standing up, I backed away from the bed and moved towards the far wall, leaning back against it I crossed my legs and arms in a casual motion.

"Alright everyone, she just fainted. She'll be awake again soon, but for now let's leave her alone." Carlisle's authorative voice made us all move towards the exit. I looked back at the bed to where she lay and whispered a soft goodbye before leaving the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Woohoo, chapter 2! A little longer than the last chapter, but still kinda slow. I'll start speeding things up in the next chapter though. It might take me more than a day to write though. Please Read and Review! Thanks!**


	3. Decisions

**Thank you again for the reviews and so far they've been good reviews. Which is a good sign. ^.^**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight in any shape or form._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Decisions**

**.:EMPOV:.**

Alice had seen in a vision that Bella was to wake up again within the hour. We decided this time that some of the family should stay home. The smell that hospitals have made it hard for us vampires to stand being there for too long. Alice and I, of course, insisted on seeing Bella. That left Esme, Jasper and of course Rosalie to stay home with Edward.

I let Alice drive us in her Porsche, she loved that damn car, and ignored her chatter as she sped through town to get to the hospital. We both noticed the police cruiser parked near the entrance, which meant Charlie was on his lunch break. Every day since the accident he came in before work, during lunch, and after work to check on her. Her mother, Renee, would sometimes show up at random times during the day too. She got on the first plane out when she heard about what happened. Her husband, Phil, couldn't make it but called frequently to get updates.

We automatically headed right, past the front desk and down the narrow hallway. Bella had recently been moved from the ICU unit due to her waking up from her coma. She was still being watched closely though, we made sure of that. A nurse was to be at calling distance to her at all times... Carlisle can be quite persuasive when he wants to be.

I shushed Alice when we reached Bella's room. The door was open and I could hear the beeping of the monitor, although I didn't need to since I could hear her own heartbeat just fine. Charlie was sitting on Bella's left, reading a book. He looked up and smiled at us when we entered, motioning for us to come in. I took Alice's hand in mine to keep her from jumping up and down, not wanting her to disturb Bella. We took the seats on her right and watched her, knowing that she'd be waking any minute now.

"Hello Charlie, been here long?" Alice whispered, knowing full well how long he'd been there, but she was good at keeping that kind of information to herself.

"Hey, Alice... Emmett. No, just got here actually. I was hoping Bella would open her eyes again soon. I wish I could've been there yesterday when she finally woke up from her coma." He set his book down and scooted closer to the bed, gently taking Bella's battered hand into his own.

They both continued to chatter, my mind wandering to thoughts of Bella. A few minutes later I saw her eyes flutter open as she woke up. I nudge Alice with my elbow and nod towards Bella.

"Bella! How are you feeling?" Alice smiled and sat close to her side.

"H... hey, A..Alice, Dad, E...Emmett." Bella mumbled softly. Her throat must still be bothering her. I automatically reached for the empty glass on her tray and poured water into it. Knowing she couldn't move very well still, I put a straw in it and held it to her lips. She smiled at me in thanks and sipped almost the whole glass. I grin at her thirstiness and set the glass aside.

"Wh... where is every.... everyone?"

"We didn't want you to feel overwhelmed, so it's just your dad, Emmett, and I today. Everyone says hi though and that they'll see you soon." Alice gladly informed her.

"All except Edward." I muttered under my breath. I thought I said it low enough that no one would hear, but Bella turned her worried gaze towards me in question.

"Umm, Charlie... could you be a dear and come help me with something? I brought something for Bella and I left it in the car." Charlie stood up and nodded. He leaned down to kiss Bella's temple before following Alice outside.

"Well, I guess it's time to explain myself." I got up from my chair to take Alice's spot next to Bella's hip on the bed. "First off, the most important thing... how are you feeling?"

"I... I guess I'm ok... considering." She sighed and laid her head back against her pillow, her eyes watching me. I smiled crookedly at her and winked. I saw her blush, like I wanted, and smiled back at me.

"Well, the main reason why Edward won't be around is for appearance sake. No one is supposed to know what we are, and since that crash was so horrible... since it put you in here, Edward isn't supposed to be walking around without any injuries to speak of, including any bruises... It might raise some questions."

"Oh, ok. That makes sense. I wouldn't want to be trouble, I'm glad you guys thought of that." She was looking down at her hands that she had entwined over her stomach, probably as a nervous habit. I smiled again and took one of her hands, kissing the bruise that was on the back of it gently.

"Bella, love... you are never any trouble, so push that thought from your mind. Ok?" When she nodded I let go of her hand and turned towards the door as Alice and Charlie came back in, carrying flowers and a huge stuffed teddy bear along with some shopping bags.

"Alice! What did you do?" Bella stared, wide-eyed at everything, groaning as Alice set everything down.

"It's just a little something I picked up to make you feel better. I would've gotten more, but Emmett stopped me."

Carlisle walked in with his usual hospital attire and a clipboard, interrupting Alice pouting at me. He looked up and greeted everyone. I nodded my hello then backed farther into the room, letting him have his space to talk to Bella. My thoughts drifted in and out, noticing that Charlie said his goodbyes and went back to work. I also caught some of what Carlisle said to Bella. I knew he was reassuring her that with proper exercise and commitment she would have full use of her legs in no time. When Carlisle mentioned someone helping her to exercise I automatically had an awesome idea.

"Umm, if it's alright with you and Bella I'd like to help out. I'm probably the best candidate for the job. Considering I've had a broken leg before, once when I was human. Not to mention everyone else has their little quirks. Alice here is really too hyper and technically, to the human eye, too small to be lifting Bella. Jasper, well he still has his control issues. Rosalie... we just won't go there and Edward can't make it either."

"That's a great idea, Emmett. If it's alright with Bella as well then tonight I could give you some advice on what will be expected of you. I'll also give you some books to glance at as well." I nodded in agreement and excitedly looked at Bella. She had a concerned look on her face, like she was undecided, but instead of the denial I thought was coming she nodded.

"That sounds fine. I mean it's the smartest choice. Thank you, Emmett." I raised an eyebrow in question, not sure how to take her thanks when it came out in a regretful tone. I shrugged it off for now, knowing there was plenty of time to talk with her in the weeks to come.

"If it's ok, I'd like to take a nap. All this excitement and talking has made me tired." Bella mumbled sleepily, using her hand to cover a small yawn.

"Alright, Bella. We'll be back later. Then we can go through your packages!" Alice jumped a couple times then leaned down to kiss Bella's cheek before skipping out of the room. Carlisle smiled and waved before leaving also.

"Sweet dreams, Bella love." I whisper as I lean down to gently kiss her forehead, sighing happily at her scent. She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into the bed, trying to get comfortable. Before I even left the room she was in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alrighty, hoped you liked it. Next chapter will be the start of her exercises with Emmett!**


	4. Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Plans**

**.:BPOV:.**

I was just about to fall asleep again... after trying to eat the nasty slop they gave me, I guess it was supposed to be chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy with cream corn but it sure didn't look or taste like it... when I heard the bedside phone ringing. Groaning, I look around and see it not far from my left hand.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Hey, it's Edward." The voice on the other end sure sounded cheerful. I frowned and sighed.

"Hey, Edward. Good of you to finally call." I could feel the anger welling up inside me, which kind of surprised me. I didn't know I'd be this angry with him. Maybe his happy go lucky mood was just rubbing me the wrong way.

"Oh... well, yeah... I didn't want to bother you while you were resting and all." I smirked, hearing his voice becoming less enthusiastic. Good, he should feel that way. He was perfectly fine after the accident that he caused, but I was stuck here. I was stuck, without the use of my legs and he was cheerful. Gah! I wiped away a few tears from my face. I hated it when I cried, it made me feel weak. I would much rather have punched him, but that would've just caused another bruise.

In the background I could hear Edward's name being called by someone. I automatically grew tense... I knew that voice.

"Edward, why is Tanya there?"

"Oh, umm... since I have to stay in the house she thought I needed some company, so she came all the way down here to keep me from being bored."

"Not very articulate today, are we Edward?" I shake my head. Is he really that brain-dead? Could he really not know Tanya's intent by coming all the way from Alaska just to make sure he wasn't 'bored.' Or maybe he wanted her company. I certainly couldn't do anything about it.

"You know what, I'm tired. I was just about to sleep when you called. You have fun with Tanya, 'not being bored'. Ok? Bye, Edward." I hung up before he could reply. The nerve of that man!

I pressed my call button for the nurse and told her I was in pain and having trouble sleeping. It took her a few minutes to come back, before she added the pain meds to my IV. I sighed and closed my eyes when I felt the meds taking effect quickly. Stupid shiny vampires.

**.:EMPOV:.**

Alice and I entered the house quietly, not needing to announce our arrival. Jaspar was already running down the stairs at full speed and caught Alice around the waist, making her giggle in delight. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and they took off upstairs. I smirked and went into Carlisle's office to go through some of his books and the internet, looking for ways to help Bella while I waited for him to get back from work. I took notes, not because I couldn't remember everything, but so that Bella could read what I had planned.

I had just gotten into my research when I heard someone knocking on the front door. I arched a brow at that. _Who could that possibly be?_ I got up and made my way downstairs to see Edward hugging Tanya. _Why the hell is she here? _

"Hey Tanya, long time no see." I finished walking down the stairs, making sure to make enough noise so that they'd break away from eachother.

"Oh, hey Emmett!" I nodded in her direction, then giving my brother a dirty look.

"Emmett, Tanya has come all the way down here to keep me company. Isn't that great?" Edward grinned, hugging Tanya to his side. I shook my head and mumbled an agreement. The idiot seriously doesn't realize that she was here for other reasons. Besides, he didn't need the company, there are six other people in this house and someone was always around.

"I'm going to go finish my research on Bella's condition, tell Carlisle that I'm in his office when he gets home." I turn and head back upstairs, hearing Edward saying that he should call Bella. I roll my eyes, he wouldn't have thought of it if I hadn't brought her name up. Fucker. I slam the door to the office closed harder than I wanted to, angrier than I should be.

I settle at the desk, knowing this was where I was going to spend my entire night. I really didn't want to be near Rosalie... she would just bitch at me for wanting to help Bella.

**.:EMPOV:. 9 A.M.**

I made my way into the hospital, all of the information I could find that would help Bella was in my hands along with a list of stuff to ask the nurses for. My plan for the day was mostly to talk to her about what the plans were. I read that this would be taxing on her and she probably wasn't in the most trusting of moods, so I'd have to go slowly.

Sighing, I stand outside her room, hoping that I could do this without hurting Bella more. Last night, in between searching I went out to hunt. I didn't want to take any chances with her safety... she was too important.

I knocked gently on the door, waiting for her admission. When it came I opened the door slowly and peered in, seeing her propped up in her bed.

"Hey Bells." I smiled slightly, ecstatic to see her but not liking how she looked. "You ok, sweetheart?" I set down my supplies and looked at her worriedly.

"Oh, hey Emmett. I'm just dandy." She says sarcastically and patted the bed next to her. "Before we start I want you to know that I really appreciate you helping me. I know you have other stuff you'd rather do than to take care of me. I'm sorry if I'm a huge bother."

I cupped her face in my hands, looking into her eyes that were brimming with tears. If my heart were still beating it would break for her. She's so beautiful and she seemed so broken. "Bella, love... I swear to you that here with you, helping you, is the only place that I want to be. And no matter what I will help you walk again."

Bella smiled at me through her tears and leaned forward to kiss my cheek. "You're the best, Emmett. Thank you."

I smiled and sighed, putting some space between us. She really smelled tempting... this could take some time to get used to, but I was definately determined.

"So, what was all that stuff you brought in with you?" Bella nodded to the pile of papers I had set down. I stood up and went to get them, bringing them back to her.

"Well, I did some research last night and wanted to go over some things with you. First off, Bella... we need to work on you trusting me. It might not sound important, but it's really vital to me helping you."

"I understand Emmett."

"Good good. Ok... well the hospital, thankfully, has an exercise room and an indoor pool. Thank goodness Carlisle invested money to have those put in. It makes it alot easier to get you there. Not that I'd mind carrying you, but I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

We went through all of the exercises that we both wanted to try, I marked them to ask Carlisle about them later.

"So, how about a swim? You won't be able to move around by yourself, of course, but it would get you out of this bed. What do you say?" I wink at her, impatiently waiting for her answer.

"I would absolutely love that Emmett." She beams at me, seeming to get excited.

"Well it's settled then. I think Alice bought you a swim suit and I'll have the nurse get waterproof cast covers. I'm sure they can do that after helping you dress. I'll be right back, k love?" I lean down to kiss her cheek and head out to find her nurse.

* * *

**Author's Note: Holy moly... this took me awhile to write. First off... I know I made Edward an ass, sorry about that. lol. Second, it seriously does not take a week for bones to heal, more like a month or so... that was part of the dilemma in my updating. So, because I didn't want the story to be boring I upped the time so that they could get started. Anyways, I started a new fic... called Big Bad Wolf. It's kind of a parody of Little Red Riding Hood, with the whole wolf and all, but different in it's own way. Check it out if you're interested. Please Read and Review! Thankies!**


	5. Swimming

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far.**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Twilight. =P**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Swimming**

**.:BPOV:.**

I waited impatiently for the nurse to come in and help me, becoming a little sad that I had to actually wait for someone to dress me. As if I were a child again. I close my eyes and sigh, trying to think happy thoughts. Of course those thoughts turned to Emmett. Who would have thought goofy Emmett could be so sweet and caring. I knew he was capable of it of course. His care-free ways seemed to be a pretense and I hoped that I would one day be able to see the real Emmett. Ever since I became part of their family I could see that Rosalie treated him horribly. That never sat well with me. It didn't take me long to realize that the feelings I had for Emmett were more than just brother/sister feelings. Even now, before he left and called me love, there were butterflies in my tummy and I couldn't help but blush.

My thoughts were interrupted by my nurse coming in, in her arms she had the cast coverings. She set those down near my legs and smiled at me.

"So, I hear you're going swimming today. That won't be a problem at all, especially with that handsome young man helping you." I could tell she was teasing me... and it worked. I could feel my cheeks becoming redder by the second. Thankfully she changed the subject, asking where my swimsuit was. I nodded towards the bags Alice had left the day before and watched her as she shuffled through the contents, finally finding the dreaded thing. I would much rather go in a large shirt and shorts, but Alice would kill me if she saw we wearing anything like that.

Another nurse came in to help me change and put on the covers for both my casts. I was a little tuckered out by the time they finished. Trying to help without the use of my legs was harder than it sounds. As they leave Emmett appears in the doorway and my mood brightened again.

"You ready to go, Bells?" I nodded my head at his question and watched as he came over and carefully lifted me from the bed, my arms wrapping tightly around his neck. I felt like a feather in his arms, even with the heavy casts on my legs.

I watch my surroundings as we move farther into the hospital. I had never seen the pool before, even though I spent alot of time at the hospital. Emmett stepped through the automatic doors and into the pool area. It was huge! In front of us was the biggest pool I had ever seen, it looked almost as big as the pool they used in the olympic games. A few feet away from the pool was a spa big enough to fit ten people it looked like.

Emmett saw the amazement on my face and laughed, his chest and arms vibrating around me. I poke his chest playfully and smile. The whole place was empty, but it wasn't eerie at all. I actually felt relieved. Having other people see me at my worst wasn't particularly thrilling.

When we reached the pools edge Emmett set me down on the edge of the pool near the shallow end where I could hold on to the bar, my legs the only thing in the water.

"Will you be ok for a second? I need to get into my swim-trunks real quick."

"Of course, I'll try not to wander off." I teased, watching him as he made his way to the mens locker room.

**.:EMPOV:.**

I quickly changed and set my stuff in a locker for later. I was nervous, I didn't expect there to be no one in the pool area. So, it would just be Bella and I, with her close in my arms.

_I can do this. I can do this._

I took a deep breath to calm myself down, which I technically didn't need, and headed back to the pool. Seeing Bella there by herself, hanging on to the railing for dear life made me sigh. I quickly dove into the pool on the opposite side of her and within a matter of seconds I was before her, standing waist deep in the water.

Without talking she opened her arms to me and I gently picked her up, craddling her in my arms. I walked backwards a little, going into slightly deeper waters so that Bella could feel the water around her.

"Mmm... this feels nice." Bella closes her eyes and leans her head back to get her hair wet. I try not to notice how this pushes her chest up and closer to my face. I look at the other end of the pool, trying to keep my eyes averted, but soon they wandered back. Her breasts were perfect, not too small but big enough to fill my hands, and they were barely covered by the thin fabric of her bathing suit. I could feel my swim-trunks get smaller and I moved Bella around in my arms so that she couldn't feel anything.

_Down Emmett. Get yourself together! You're gonna scare Bella off and humilate yourself in the process._

Those thoughts, along with other thoughts of Rosalie bitching at me seemed to calm my little problem below. Bella was now looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Uhh, sorry." I stuttered, not really having an explanation I wanted to tell her to why I was acting weird. So, I decided to change the subject to be safe. "So, would you like to float for awhile? Do you trust me not to let you sink?"

"I'd like that."

"Alrighty. Lie back for me, love. I won't let you go." She did as I asked and I used just my hands to hold her up in the water, one underneath her shoulders and the other holding up her legs.

After a few minutes of her resting and me trying to keep my thoughts clean she tells me she's done.

"Do you mind if I do a couple laps real quick?" I ask as I set her on the side of the pool again, only this time towards the middle, my arms were on either side of her to keep myself afloat.

"Of course not. I'll just sit here and be amazed by your vampiric water skills." She grins, obviously teasing me again.

I smile back and lift myself up to quickly kiss her forehead, not thinking about it before I did it, then dropped back in the water and started my laps. It didn't take me long before I went back to Bella, since I was fast and didn't need air.

"Allll done."

"You're a show off." Bella stuck her tongue out at me then. Surprising us both, she gently moves her fingers through my wet locks, pushing them back. I could tell when she realized what she had done, her fingers paused and her eyes went wide. "I'm sorry." She mumbles and blushes deeply, moving both of her hands to her lap.

"I don't mind, really Bella." My eyes gaze into hers and I smile reassuringly. She nods and bites her lower lip. For some reason this was a big turn on and I wanted to bite her lip gently for her. Not hard, of course, I still remembered that I was poisonous, but as long as I didn't break the skin I could still enjoy myself.

I knew that was a no-no. Bella wasn't mine and I shouldn't be having little fantasies about tasting her. So, even though it felt like it would kill me, I looked away and took her in my arms again before walking out of the pool.

I put her towel around her after setting her on a chair then started making my way to the locker room. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna change real quick." She didn't answer, just nodded her head and stared at the ground.

_Great Emmett... now look what you did._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter!!! It's my favorite so far. Please Read and Review!!!**


	6. I Felt That

**Sooooooooo, so, so, so sorry about taking forever. =X Shame on me. I hope it's a good enough chapter to appease everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, leg casts, or swimming pools. There I said it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- I felt that!**

**.:BPOV:.**

It had been days since my slip up in the pool. Since then things were a little estranged between Emmett and I. I didn't want to regret being so close to him and playing with his hair. Emmett's hair was so soft and I had felt so safe and comfortable in his arms. He really is a big teddy bear. I just wish he could be my big teddy bear.

Alice and Emmett were supposed to be coming by again today to work on my exercises. Well, actually, Emmett came everyday and Alice came a few times a week. When Alice was around things were a little less quiet, she tends to have that effect on people. So far she hasn't remarked on the weirdness between Emmett and I. _Yet. _I knew she would eventually, she's nosy like that. Although she probably saw what happened between he and I last week. This thought made me blush. Her ability to see the future can seriously be a bad thing at times.

Speaking of the little pixie and my wannabe teddy bear. They both entered my room, Alice with a big grin on her face and Emmett with smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Bella!"

"Hey Alice, hey Emmett." Alice bounced to my side. "So, what's the agenda for today?" When Alice comes to help she always has a step-by-step plan for the day. I don't complain, atleast I'm not bored. Which is easily done sitting in a hospital room with no way to leave.

"Exercise room for a few hours, then the pool to relax some." Alice replied firmly, of course leaving no room for argument.

"Alright, Alice can you help me get dressed? I couldn't get ahold of a nurse." As I said this Emmett gave a slight growl. I raised an eyebrow in his direction, wondering why he would need to growl at this. He mumbled something about leaving and finding, but it was too soft to make out. I shrugged my shoulders and watched as Alice found my outfit... I should've known she'd take the opportunity of us being alone.

"So... what's up with you and Emmett? You've both been kind of weird around eachother lately."

"You noticed that, huh? I guess I'll just tell you, no point in trying to keep something from the 'all knowing Alice.' Last week, the first day Emmett started helping me... we were at the pool and I kind of touched him."

"What do you mean touched him? Like accidently brushed against something you weren't supposed to? Did you grab him?!"

My blush became deeper at her insinuation. "No, no... nothing like that. I brushed my fingers through his hair! It seems to have upset him a great deal and I feel so stupid." I cover my face with my hands, hoping to hide myself from her gaze.

"Bella, I highly doubt he'd be like this because you moved your fingers through his hair. Honestly, he's Emmett... he loves to touch and play. That's just his nature. It must be something else." She tapped her finger lightly against her lip as she thought. "Maybe I should just talk to him about it."

"No, Alice! This is bad enough without bringing up the incident." I half screeched, not realizing how loud my voice had become. "Sorry. I'll talk to him myself soon, I promise."

Alice gave me a skeptical look, probably noticing my reluctance on the subject, but just sighed and nodded her head. "Well... if you wait too long I might just have to take matters into my own hands! Now, let's get you dressed before Emmett gets back and see's you half naked." My eyes widened at the thought and I started rushing her.

**.:EMPOV:.**

Hearing Bella say that she couldn't get ahold of her nurse pissed me off and I accidently growled in anger. Why were we paying for a nurse when she wasn't even around when Bella needed her?! I stomped out of the room, ignoring Bella's look. I mumbled low enough that Alice was probably the only one to hear, saying that I was leaving to find the nurse and to tell her what I think of her leaving my Bella alone.

I literally stomped down the hallway, my steps echoing loudly as I made my way to the nurses station. Bella, my sweet Bella. She's been so distant towards me this last week. It was slowly killing me inside. Having her look so uncertain towards me... I put that look on her face. Stupid Emmett! Why couldn't I keep my body and my comments to myself? She can't even run away from me if she wanted to.

I stopped my thoughts there when I reached the nurses station. I ask for Hailey, Bella's main nurse. Turns out she had to go home right away, there was an urgent matter with one of her kids and they weren't able to replace her fast enough. My anger eased slightly at this. How could I be mad at someone who was just taking care of her kid? I thanked the nurse, Clarissa, before making my way back to Bella's room.

I knocked first before entering. I'm sure Bella would just _love _me walking in on her naked. That surely wouldn't help my case at all. Alice opened the door and let me in, giving me a weird look. I looked back at her oddly. What was going through her mind? I moved my gaze to Bella. God was she beautiful. She had on her blue-green swimsuit, and some white stretchy work-out shorts over them.

"You ready Bells?" She nodded and opened her arms to me. I wish she would do that because she wanted to be in my arms, not because I had to hold her to take her somewhere. Sighing in resentment, I lift her in my arms and hold her close. Probably closer than I needed to, but the only way I'd stop was if she said to. Her and Alice were chatting as we walked along, I tried to be inconspicuous and pressed my face closer to her hair. I loved how she smelled! Not just her blood, her hair smelled wonderful as well. Strawberries, I think she called it. I couldn't remember the last time I was able to actually smell a strawberry without being revolted.

"Right Emmett?" Alice's voice broke me out of my trance. If I could blush, I would certainly do it right then. I hope she hadn't caught me smelling Bella's hair. That's just embarassing!

"Umm, what was the question?"

Alice laughed. "You really can be scatter-brained, can't you?"

"Hey, I resent that! I was just busy with my own thoughts, is all."

"She was just teasing you, Emmett. I'm sure Alice didn't mean to be mean." Bella reassured me. I wasn't sure, but it seemed like she wanted to make sure my feelings weren't hurt by Alice's statement. I liked the feeling those thoughts gave me. Of her actually caring.

"Anyways... I asked you what you thought of Bella's progress."

"Oh, right. I think she is doing alot better. There's still no feeling in her legs, which worries me, but Carlisle said it just takes time." Alice nodded at me analysis and opened the door to the gym, holding it for Bella and I before entering behind us.

There were a couple people in the gym today. An elderly man on the bicycles and a bored looking boy laying on one of the mats on the floor. He was laying there reading a comic book. The only other person in the room was a busty blonde in a tight, red outfit, running on the treadmill. I came to the conclusion that she must be a nurse, since she didn't look like a sickly patient. Normally I would gladly enjoy the view, but my attention was steered towards something much more interesting and beautiful to me. My angel, my Bella.

I set her down on a large mat and started massaging her right leg gently. Alice sat next to me and started working on her left leg. I read that this gets the blood flowing in her legs, since she can't use them. We just recently started bending her knee's and ankles and even going so far as to bend her toes.

Bella was lifting small weights while we worked on her. She started doing this a few days ago. Something about being in a gym and not actually doing anything herself made her uncomfortable. I durno what the big deal is exactly, but oh well.

About 15 minutes into our massaging Bella gasps. I instantly look up at her face in worry, my hands stilling on her foot.

"Bella are you ok?" She looked at me oddly as if she were thinking about something.

"Emmett, do that again." I repeated the movement of my hand on her foot and her jaw slackened, her mouth making an O. "Oh my god! I felt that! I felt the cold of your hand and the slight pain!"

We stared at her in shock. It was working. Bella was getting better!

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Bella has feeling in her toes! I'm glad I got this done for you guys. I personally hate waiting for updates. hehe. Anyways, tell me what you think! It's good to know if you like my story.**


End file.
